Piper Delaney
"Embrace the freedom." Identity ' Alias:' None D. O. B: '''10/22/81 '''Gender: Female Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Spatial Distortion Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Piper is a total card of a person, the ace up the sleeve and the joker in the hand. Really, it’s hard to know what Piper wants because she tends to build up walls extremely quickly and will do anything to guard her own weak spots if she notices them. She’s the type to reveal very little about herself and make you feel like she’s actually revealing a lot. The one thing that most people will agree on is that Piper is motivated. When she wants something, she goes after it and will not stop till she has exhausted every resource that she has. Whether it be money, power, or just simply another one night stand, Piper makes sure that she goes out with everything she needs up front. There’s no use in trying to bullshit and she has realised this all too well. What many people will fail to mention though is how motivated Piper can be. Backstabbing and walking all over people are things that come as easy as walking or breathing. Being motivated doesn’t necessarily mean she’s ready to get her hands dirty. A lifetime on this earth has taught her the most valuable skill that she will ever need; manipulation. On the one hand, Piper isn’t exactly an extroverted soul, but at the same time she knows fully well how to get people onto her side without needing to try too hard. Perhaps it’s a minor flaw that she’s failed to realise, but she needs people more than she realises. Everything that Piper does, says, or even thinks comes with a very clinical edge to it. She’s wired for precision and intelligent thinking and that’s just what she’ll have you believe. If she says something, she gives off the air that she’s said a million times before whilst still retaining the crisp authenticity and energy as the first time. Her movements always seem uniform and on point that it feels planned despite the fact that it hasn’t. A key example of someone who puts herself before everyone else, Piper constantly feels the need to belittle others and their achievements. If she sees someone who has it better than her, then she will not hesitate to tear them down. Very malicious in her efforts, Piper holds herself to higher standards than those she deems “unworthy.” History Origin Life had never been easy for the Delaney family. For the longest time, all Piper remembers were nights spent in a trailer park in New Jersey. Money had always been an issue with the Delaney’s, even before either Piper or Jacqueline had come along. Patricia was disowned from her own family for falling pregnant with someone who was deemed lower than her on the social ladder. When she was born, the only thing she seems to recall was how tight everything seemed. From her young years everything was cramped and yet there was still love flowing through that trailer. Her family did what they had to do to make ends meet and she understood why it had to be this way. The value of possessions had been instilled into her from a young age, so much so that it fuels her motivations to this day. The memories that Piper can remember most are the days before her little sister was born. Back then, her father had always seen her as the jewel of the universe, the one thing that kept him motivated. More often than not he would indulge her fascination with most things. When it came to nights playing poker with his buddies from work, Piper would just watch from the wings, carefully observing each move made. When she was deemed old enough, she managed to convince her father how to play. Of course to her it was more than a lesson on how to play poker. From her sessions with her father, she learned to hone on her keen observational skills. Playing cards for her was more than just a bit of fun; it became a skill, a skill that she would use later in life to become a great card shark. Her game of expertise quickly became blackjack, and it didn’t take long for her father to see the potential that she had in her. Instead of reinforcing her gifts, her father did everything in his power to try and lure Piper away from a life that he had never wanted for her. Extraordinary Discovery It would have worked too had it not been for the birth of her baby sister. You see Piper’s baby sister was born sick. Tack on the fact that no one in their family could even afford to foot the bill made Piper want to take to her talents more. She was more than old enough to make her own decisions for herself and so with little on her, Piper made way for Atlantic City, ready to send home anything she could. As the months passed, the routine became the same; observe the way the hands were being played, play into the hand without being too obvious, win money, send a chunk of money home, use the rest to get accommodated for the next month. She has no doubt that she could have kept up with it forever if she needed too, but something changed for her as the months passed. She started developing her abilities in her early twenties, capable of creating bubbles where she could distort space. At first she wasn’t too sure what to make of it, but as the weeks passed, she began to get cocky and thought of ways she could make this ability work for her. About the same time, she began to develop a superiority complex, thinking of how her years of working towards something had led her to this point, where she could be the master and designer of her own fate. Nemesis The cockier she got, the more susceptible she became to getting caught. The truth is that she would have been caught eventually were she not given an out, a chance to use her talents for something other than cheating casinos out of money on the daily. The organisation Nemesis had approached her a few years back, and she accepted with the knowledge that she would be working with others like herself to make the world a better place through acts of “terrorism.” Resurgence With all the malarkey that had gone down in New York, Piper became one of the twelve who were caught and imprisoned. She never gave up hope though. She never gave up on the idea that her time would come, that one day the cards she needed would appear in her hand. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis